gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Warriors 5 (Absner)
'''Samurai Warriors 5 '''is an action hack and slash video game set in the Sengoku Period. According to Koei, Old and New characters will return to the stage once more. There are also many stages. Possible Stages By Region Mutsu # Siege Of Nihonmatsu (Date Vs Nihonmatsu) # Battle Of Hitotori (Date Vs Satake Coaliton) # Battle Of Kubota (Date Vs Satake-Ashina) # Battle of Suriagehara (Date Vs Ashina) # Kasai-Osaki Uprising (Date Vs Kasai-Osaki) # Kunohe Rebellion (Gamo Vs Kunohe) # Siege Of Shiroishi (Date Vs Uesugi) Dewa # Battle Of Osawayama (Onodera Vs Rebels) # Battle Of Ariya Pass (Mogami Vs Onodera) # Battle Of Akino (Onodera Vs Tozawa) # Battle Of Karamatsuno (Ando Vs Tozawa) # Battle Of Nakaniida (Osaki Vs Hamada-Rusu Or Date) # Battle Of Hiyama (Ando Vs Ando) # Battle Of Hasedo (Mogami Vs Naoe) Echigo # Siege Of Kurotaki (Uesugi Vs Kuroda) # Hojo Campaign (Uesugi Vs Hojo) # Siege Of Honjo Castle (Uesugi Vs Honjo) # Odate Confilct (Uesugi Vs Uesugi) # Battle Of Samegao (Uesugi Vs Uesugi) Etchu # Siege Of Matsukura (Uesugi Vs Shiina) # Battle Of Arakawa (Sassa Or Oda Vs Kawada Or Uesugi) # Siege Of Uozu (Shibata Vs Sassa) Noto # Siege Of Nanao (Uesugi Vs Cho) # Siege Of Suemori (Maeda Vs Sassa) Kaga # Battle Of Daishoji (Asakura Vs Honganji) # Battle Of Tedorigawa (Uesugi Vs Oda) # Battle Of Kanazawa (Shibata Vs Sakuma) # Second Battle Of Kanazawa (Maeda Vs Sassa) # Battle Of Asai-Nawate (Maeda Vs Niwa) # Siege Of Daishoji (Maeda Vs Yamaguchi) Echizen # Battle Of Kanegasaki (Oda Vs Azai-Asakura) # Battle Of Tonezaka (Oda Vs Asakura) # Siege Of Ichijodani (Oda Vs Asakura) # Echizen Uprising (Oda Vs Echizen Rebels) # Siege Of Kitasho (Hashiba Vs Shibata) Shimotsuke # Battle Of Karasawa (Uesugi-Sano Vs Hojo) # Siege Of Kanayama (Uesugi Vs Yura) Ueno # Siege Of Numata (Uesugi Vs Numata-Hojo) # Siege Of Kunimine (Takeda Vs Obata) # Siege Of Iwatsuki (Takeda Vs Saito) # Siege Of Kuragano (Takeda Vs Kuragano) # Siege Of Minowa (Takeda Vs Nagano) Hitachi # Siege Of Oda Castle (Oda Vs Uesugi) # Second Siege Of Oda Castle (Ota Vs Ota) Shimosa # Second Battle Of Konodai (Hojo Vs Satomi-Ota) # Battle Of Iwai (Hojo Vs Satake) Kazusa # Battle Of Mifunedai (Hojo Vs Satomi) Musashi # Battle Of Kawagoe (Hojo Vs Uesugi) # Siege Of Musashi-Matsuyama (Takeda Vs Uesugi) # Battle Of Kanryu River (Hojo Vs Takigawa) Sagami # Battle Of Mimase Pass (Takeda Vs Hojo) # Odawara Siege (Toyotomi Vs Hojo) Shinano # Battle Of Sezawa (Takeda Vs Suwa-Ogasawara) # Siege Of Kuwahara (Takeda Vs Suwa) # Battle Of Uedahara (Takeda Vs Murakami) # Battle Of Katsuji Pass (Takeda Vs Ogasawara) # Battle Of Toishi (Takeda Vs Murakami) # Battle Of Kawanakajima (Takeda Vs Uesugi) Kai # Battle Of Tenmokuzan (Oda Vs Takeda) Suruga # Battle Of Satsuma Pass (Takeda Vs Imagawa) # Siege Of Sunpu (Takeda Vs Imagawa) # Second Battle Of Satsuma Pass (Takeda Vs Hojo) # Siege Of Hanazawa (Takeda Vs Imagawa) # Battle Of Fukasawa (Takeda Vs Hojo) # Siege Of Yamanaka (Toyotomi Vs Hojo) Izu # Siege Of Shimoda (Hojo Vs Toyotomi) Totomi # Siege Of Kakegawa (Tokugawa Vs Imagawa) # Battle of Mikatagahara (Takeda Vs Tokugawa) # Siege Of Takatenjin (Takeda Vs Ogasawara) # Siege Of Inu Castle (Tokugawa Vs Takeda) # Second Siege Of Takatenjin (Tokugawa Vs Takeda) Mikawa # Battle Of Kira-Ohama (Oda Vs Imagawa) # Battle Of Azukizaka (Imagawa Vs Oda) # Siege Of Anjo Castle (Imagawa Vs Oda) # Battle Of Terabe (Tokugawa Vs Rebels) # Mikawa Uprising (Tokugawa Vs Honganji) # Battle Of Nagashino (Oda-Tokugawa Vs Takeda) Mino # Battle Of Kanoguchi (Oda Vs Saito) # Battle Of Nagara (Saito Vs Saito) # Battle Of Moribe (Oda Vs Saito) # Siege Of Inabayama (Oda Vs Saito) # Siege Of Iwamura (Takeda Vs Oda) # Battle Of Sekigahara (Tokugawa Vs Ishida) Owari # Siege Of Kiyosu (Oda Vs Oda) # Siege Of Iwakura (Oda Vs Oda) # Battle Of Okehazama (Oda Vs Imagawa) # Siege Of Inuyama (Oda Vs Oda) # Second Siege Of Inuyama (Ikeda Vs Tokugawa) # Battle Of Haguro (Tokugawa Vs Mori) # Battle Of Komaki (Hashiba Vs Tokugawa-Oda) Ise # Ise Riot (Oda Vs Honganji) # Battle Of Toki (Gamo Vs Kozukuri) # Siege Of Anotsu Castle (Mori Vs Tomita) Shima # Siege Of Toba (Kuki Vs Kuki) Omi # Battle Of Kannonji (Oda Vs Rokkaku) # Battle Of Anegawa (Oda-Tokugawa Vs Azai-Asakura) # Siege Of Shiga (Oda Vs Azai-Asakura-Honganji) # Battle Of Odani Castle (Oda-Tokugawa Vs Azai-Asakura) # Battle Of Shizugatake (Hashiba Vs Shibata) Iga # Iga Siege (Oda Vs Iga Rebels) Yamashiro # Siege Of Mtl.Hiei (Oda Vs Honganji) # Incident At Honnoji (Akechi Vs Oda) # Siege Of Fushimi (Ishida Vs Tokugawa) Kawachi # Battle Of Yamazaki (Hashiba Vs Akechi) Izumi # Battle Of Kumeda (Hatakeyama Vs Miyoshi) Kii # Saika Attack (Oda Vs Saika) # Negoro Attack (Hashiba Vs Negoro) # Siege Of Ota Castle (Hashiba Vs Ota) Tango # Siege Of Tanabe Castle (Hosokawa Vs Ono) Tanba # Siege Of Yagami (Oda Vs Hatano) Settsu # Battle Of Ishiyama (Oda Vs Honganji) # Battle Of Kizu-Kawaguchi (Oda Vs Mori) # Osaka Winter Campaign (Tokugawa Vs Toyotomi) # Osaka Summer Campaign (Tokugawa Vs Toyotomi) Inaba # Siege Of Tottori (Oda Vs Kikkawa-Mori) Harima # Siege Of Miki (Oda Vs Bessho) # Siege Of Kozuki (Mori Vs Amago) Mimasaka # Siege Of Mitsuboshi (Ukita Vs Goto) Bizen # Siege Of Toishi (Ukita Vs Ukita) # Siege Of Tenjinyama (Ukita vs Uragami) # Siege Of Tsuneyama (Kobayakawa-Mori Vs Ueno) Bitchu # Siege Of Bitchu (Mori Vs Mimura) # Siege Of Kuniyoshi (Kobayakawa-Mori Vs Mimura) # Siege Of Bichu-Matsuyama (Kobayakawa-Mori Vs Mimura) # Siege Of Kanzan (Oda Vs Hayashi) # Battle Of Takamatsu (Oda Vs Mori) Bingo # Siege Of Takiyama (Mori Vs Amago) Izumo # Siege Of Gassantoda (Ouchi-Mori Vs Amago) # Siege Of Shiroka (Mori Vs Amago) # Second Siege Of Gassantoda (Mori Vs Amago) Iwami # Battle Of Sanbonmatsu (Sue Vs Yoshimi) # Battle Of Oshinohara (Amago Vs Mori) Aki # Battle Of Aki-Yamashiro (Mori Vs Amago) # Battle Of Kanayama (Sue Vs Takeda) # Battle Of Oshikibata (Mori Vs Sue) # Battle Of Itsukushima (Mori Vs Sue) Nagato # Battle of Katsuyama (Mori Vs Ouchi) Sanuki # Battle Of Hikita (Chosokabe Vs Toyotomi) Awa # Battle Of Hakuchi (Chosokabe Vs Sogo) # Battle Of Nakatomigawa (Chosokabe Vs Sogo) # Siege Of Shozui (Chosokabe Vs Sogo) # Battle Of Ichinomiya (Hashiba vs Chosokabe) Iyo # Battle Of Mitsuma (Chosokabe Vs Doi) # Battle Of Mitaki (Chosokabe Vs Saionji) # Battle Of Oura (Mori-Murakami Vs Murakami) Tosa # Battle Of Tosa-Nagahama (Chosokabe Vs Motoyama) # Battle Of Asakura Castle (Chosokabe Vs Motoyama) # Battle Of Aki Castle (Chosokabe Vs Aki) # Battle Of Shimanto (Chosokabe Vs Ichijo) Buzen # Siege Of Moji (Otomo Vs Mori) Bungo # Battle Of Hetsugigawa (Shimazu Vs Toyotomi) # Battle Of Ishigakihara (Kuroda Vs Otomo) Chikuzen # Battle Of Tsukushi (Otomo Vs Tsukushi) # Siege Of Tachibana (Otomo Vs Mori) # Battle Of Iwaya (Shimazu Vs Otomo) # Battle Of Kawaratake (Kuroda Vs Mori) # Battle Of Kokura (Kuroda Vs Mori) Chikugo # Battle Of Yanagawa (Kuroda-Kato Vs Tachibana) Hizen # Battle Of Imayama (Ryuzoji Vs Otomo) # Battle of Okitanawate (Shimazu-Arima Vs Ryuzoji) Higo # Battle Of Hibikihara (Aso Vs Sagara) # Battle Of Uto Castle (Kato Vs Konishi) Hyuga # Battle Of Kizaki (Shimazu Vs Ito) # Battle Of Nobeoka (Otomo Vs Tsuchimochi) # Battle Of Mimikawa (Otomo Vs Shimazu) # Battle Of Takashiro (Toyotomi Vs Shimazu)Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Hack and Slash